


The future's owned by you and me

by will_p



Category: The Thick of It (TV)
Genre: (duh), Language, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Pre-Canon, Rough Sex
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-08 03:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13449471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/will_p/pseuds/will_p
Summary: Vincono quel posto dimenticato dall’uomo e da Dio di Stourbridge e Jamie lo trascina per la giacca nel suo cubicolo di ufficio, chiude la porta sulle grida e i fischi e ce lo sbatte contro senza neanche dargli il tempo di prendere fiato.





	The future's owned by you and me

**Author's Note:**

> _Jamie/Malcolm, a porte chiuse_ @ [P0rn Fest #8](http://fanfic-italia.livejournal.com/1367122.html) (#autofill) + _qualcosa di nuovo (un fandom mai scritto)_ @ [COW-T #5](http://maridichallenge.livejournal.com/86563.html). (#TeamAbilene ftw!) Mi sembra di vituperare lo show scrivendoci in italiano, but what can you do, eh? Ambientato durante la vittoria del New Labour alle elezioni del ‘97. Non betata.
> 
> Titolo @ _Mis-Shapes_ \- Pulp.

Vincono quel posto dimenticato dall’uomo e da Dio di Stourbridge e Jamie lo trascina per la giacca nel suo cubicolo di ufficio, mentre la BBC passa la linea al quartier generale dei Tories e neanche lo schermo sgranato della sala stampa riesce a mascherare la tragedia su quelle facce da culo di scopacavalli incestuosi, chiude la porta sulle grida e i fischi e ce lo sbatte contro senza neanche dargli il tempo di prendere fiato.  
  
Qualsiasi altro giorno e Malcolm gli avrebbe avvizzito i coglioni con un’occhiataccia, ma non è un qualsiasi altro giorno - è la resa dei conti, il suo trionfo, sono in un fottuto coraggioso mondo nuovo, così artiglia i fianchi di Jamie e preme il bacino contro il suo e incontra la sua bocca feroce a metà strada, da zero a cento in tre secondi netti.  
  
«Cristo cazzo, Malc,» ansima Jamie, staccandosi, gli occhi enormi che bruciano di gioia, la devozione nella sua voce che gli fa tremare le ginocchia. Si lecca le labbra e Malcolm ringhia, lo bacia di nuovo come se volesse entrargli dentro, gli infila le mani nei pantaloni e quando si scosta senza fiato Jamie gli morde il collo e poi lo guarda con gli occhi più scuri del mondo. «Ce l’abbiamo fatta.»  
  
« _Siamo tutti classe media ora_ ,» dice Malcolm, il sorriso affabile e rassicurante di uno scheletro, e fuori dal suo buco d’ufficio qualcuno stappa una bottiglia di champagne mentre Jamie ringhia e cade in ginocchio come una puttana da due soldi, e Malcolm ride, perchè non c’è niente di più emblematico.  
  
Jamie attacca i suoi pantaloni come se fossero un novellino del Mail, con la stessa furia e la stessa soddisfazione, e una manciata di secondi dopo lo sta prendendo in bocca con un gemito osceno. Malcolm gli infila le mani tra i capelli e _tira_ , impreca tra i denti, lascia scattare in avanti i fianchi senza gentilezza; cerca di fare attenzione a ogni suono ma non serve, dopotutto, non oggi e non ora. Fuori da quella porta festeggiano la fine della campagna ma in questa stanza sanno che la vera guerra è appena iniziata, che il campo di battaglia deve essere ancora ricoperto di sangue, che nessuno di quei cazzoni ciechi, con il loro alcol e le loro feste, ha la minima idea di quello che li aspetta.  
  
«Gliela faremo vedere noi,» dice, stringendo le dita tra i capelli di Jamie, e Jamie lo guarda negli occhi e si prende il suo cazzo fino in gola come una sfida e un assenso insieme. Malcolm boccheggia, gli scopa la bocca in scatti sincopati, e quando viene Jamie ingoia come se in seminario non gli avessero insegnato a fare altro.  
  
«Nessuna resa, eh?» gracchia, le labbra rosse e lucide e la voce _distrutta_ , e Malcolm lo tira in piedi per quella sua cravatta orrenda e gli dà un bacio che è l’unica risposta di cui Jamie abbia bisogno.  
  
Nessuna resa, e non si fanno prigionieri.


End file.
